In recent years, a number of technologies that make payment with electronic money to use an EV charger that charges a rechargeable battery mounted on an EV have been proposed.
For example, a technology that makes payment to use an EV charger and then allows the EV charger to charge the EV has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1.